


Unexpected

by Mari_Writes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou is a Legs Man™, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Clothing Kink, Fluff and Humor, Gay Sex, Hinata Shouyou is a Good Friend, M/M, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Sexual Content, Stockings, University Student Akaashi Keiji, and Akaashi Keiji knows it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Writes/pseuds/Mari_Writes
Summary: Akaashi has a new addition to his wardrobe, carefully picked out to surprise Bokuto with during their weekend together. Unfortunately, things don't go exactly as planned, as Bokuto has his own surprise in the form of two more house guests.Eventually things work out and BokuAka have some fun.  ;)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 14
Kudos: 189
Collections: NSFW BokuAka Week 2020





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Happy NSFW BokuAka Week 2020 everyone! I don’t write NSFW very often because it relies on a lot of descriptive language, which is not my strong suit. But you never know when inspiration will strike! I wrote this in just a few days, so it’s not the best, but I’m happy with how it turned out and I had lots of fun writing it.
> 
> If you enjoyed, please help me out with a comment and a share on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mari_writes1/status/1333152118060969985) or [Tumblr](https://mari-writes.tumblr.com/post/636154148747902976/hey-guys-heres-a-little-something-i-wrote-for)! Thanks!

Akaashi had always suspected that Bokuto had a thing for his legs.

Even back in high school, Akaashi had caught him staring, his eyes soaking up the expanse of Akaashi’s lean limbs. Bokuto probably thought he’d been subtle, but Akaashi had spent enough time gazing at the other's biceps to recognize what attraction looked like.

Akaashi had recently started university not too far from Bokuto’s volleyball training center. They met up at Bokuto’s apartment most weekends, since Akaashi had a roommate, and last time Bokuto had given him a key.He’d said it was “just in case” but Akaashi’s heart had pounded as he took the small bronze key, clutching it against his chest. It meant _trust_. Domesticity. It was proof they were beyond being casual boyfriends.

It also gave him a chance to plan something special.

He turned in a circle in front of the floor-length mirror in Bokuto’s bedroom, taking in the sight of his belly button peeking out from his loose-fitting, green cropped shirt and the tiny pair of black briefs that just barely covered his butt.

And the pair of sheer black thigh-high stockings, accented with lace at the tops, that now covered his legs.

Akaashi thought he looked good. And he was pretty sure Bokuto— who was due back from evening practice any minute now—would agree. But he was still a bit nervous. They hadn't done anything like this before. They had slept together, of course... they weren’t new to being intimate. But this crossed the line into something _performative_. It was different. It was out of Akaashi’s comfort zone.

Akaashi was the middle of tousling his hair, trying to get just the perfect amount of bedhead without it looking like a rats nest when he heard the door of the apartment open and close.

“Akaashi, are you here yet?” Bokuto bellowed. “Akaashi!”

 _Here goes nothing,_ Akaashi thought, taking a deep breath. He adjusted his shirt slightly to show a bit more collarbone before stepping out of the room and heading down the hallway. Bokuto was in the kitchen, bent over a plastic bag on the counter near the sink. He was wearing athletic pants and a red hoodie. His hair was drooping a bit, probably from the wind.

Akaashi grabbed the frame of the hallway and extended one leg, pointing his foot in an attempt at an alluring pose. “I’m here, Bokuto-san.”

Without turning around, Bokuto punched the air in celebration as he started pulling takeout containers from the bag. “Awesome! I’m glad you arrived safely!” He reached up into a cabinet and took out a few plates. “I got us some food, and…”

“Bokuto-san.”

“… I kind of bought a lot, but I had a reason to! I know this is last minute, but…”

“Bokuto-san.”

“… Hinata and Kageyama are only going to be in town until tomorrow, so…”

Akaashi sighed, raising his voice an octave. “Bokuto-san!”

Bokuto jumped, finally stopping what he was doing to turn and look at Akaashi. The man’s expression morphed from confusion into surprise in less than two seconds. “What the…” Bokuto raked his eyes up and down Akaashi’s form, zeroing in on the stockings. “A-Akaashi?”

Akaashi pushed himself forward off the wall and casually walked to his boyfriend, adding an extra swing to his hips. He smirked. “Yes?”

Bokuto swallowed. “You… you’re wearing… those are…”

“Mmhm.” Akaashi reached out and slid his hands up onto the man’s broad shoulders. “Do you like them, Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto nodded vigorously, his hands coming to rest on Akaashi's torso. “Yeah,” he croaked. “Yeah, wow...”

Akaashi chuckled. “Good.” He was about to lean in, ready to capture Bokuto’s lips with his own, when there was a loud knock at the door. He froze.

_Who the hell…?_

Bokuto hissed. “Ah! They're already here…”

Akaashi’s veins went icy. “Are you… expecting someone?”

“That’s what I was trying to say earlier!” Bokuto groaned, his fingers digging into Akaashi's sides. “Oh man. I have to tell them to leave… like, _immediately_ …”

“Who?!”

“Hinata and Kageyama!” Bokuto glared at the door. “They're in Tokyo for a training camp and came to see me at practice! I invited them over for dinner!”

Any arousal left in Akaashi vanished. “Why didn’t you _tell_ me?”

“How was I supposed to know you were going to get dressed up like this?” Bokuto wheezed. “It was completely unexpected! You’ve never…”

Another knock. And then Hinata’s unmistakable voice: “Bokuto-senpai! It’s me!”

“ _Baka_ —I’m here, too.”

“And Kageyama, too!”

“Oh gods,” Akaashi gritted out, practically sprinting back to the bedroom. His boyfriend called after him, but thankfully he didn’t follow, instead opening the front door and welcoming his guests. Akaashi could hear Hinata’s excited greeting.

Akaashi sat down on Bokuto’s bed and took a deep breath. _Of course_ this happened on the night he finally mustered enough courage to put the stockings on. He’d bought them not long after he’d moved to university, but he’d always been too nervous…

Whatever. It was okay. Their libidos could wait. It would be good to see Hinata and Kageyama. He’d enjoyed his time with them in his third year, during the training camps. He’d missed them.

He had just started peeling off the first stocking when Bokuto burst through the door, slamming it behind him. Akaashi flinched, the material falling from his fingers.

“Fuck,” Bokuto breathed. Akaashi realized the the position he was in, one leg stretched out on display. Bokuto’s eyes snapped to it. He waved his hands frantically in a “no” gesture. “Akaashi, please don’t take them off.”

“I’ll put them on again later. There’s no way I’m going out there with…”

“Just put something over them!” He spun around and began digging through his dresser, finally unearthing a pair of Adidas track pants. “Here!” He shuffled over, then bent down slightly, inviting Akaashi to step into the pants. Akaashi complied, noticing the way Bokuto’s thumbs dragged across the stockings as he pulled them up.

“Akaashi, I am so sorry. If I had known, I wouldn’t have… oh wow your legs look _so good_ in these…”

Akaashi bit his lip, gripping Bokuto’s arms for balance. “It’s okay.”

“I promise,” Bokuto said, his voice deepening in a way that always gave Akaashi goosebumps, “later, I’m going to make it up to you.”

The evening went okay at first. Despite being slightly uncomfortable in the stockings (the tops kept bunching up), Akaashi was enjoying catching up with Hinata and Kageyama over dinner and Mario Kart. They told him about their new first years, Yamaguchi becoming captain, and Tsukishima’s continued growth.

But when they sat down to watch a movie, Bokuto started getting impatient.

They were cuddled up together on Bokuto’s small couch, the younger two lounging on some pillows on the floor, when it happened: A hand on Akaashi’s leg. A subtle squeeze.

Akaashi was about to turn to reprimand his boyfriend when Bokuto’s fingers found the second layer of fabric under the pants. The fingers pinched, pulled upward, and then released, letting the material snap back against his skin.

Akaashi tried his hardest not to react, but he knew a sound had escaped. He was grateful their guests had chosen a loud action movie to watch.

Another pinch and snap—this time closer to his knee. Akaashi should really stop him. But his resolve was weak, especially when Bokuto’s hand started inching under the waistband of the track pants.

 _Fuck,_ Akaashi thought as his boyfriend’s hand traveled down and found the lace top of the stocking. He fiddled with it, rubbing it between his fingers before reaching underneath and scratching.

Warmth was suddenly pooling low in Akaashi's stomach. _Oh no._ He couldn’t get hard in front of Hinata and Kageyama. They were like his little brothers. They didn’t deserve it. He grabbed Bokuto’s wrist and leaned in close. “S-stop it.”

Bokuto whined. “I’m sorry,” he breathed. “I can’t help it. I’m just really… you’re just so…”

“Are you guys okay?”

They froze. For a brief moment, Akaashi’s gaze caught Bokuto’s, his fear reflected in golden orbs. Slowly they turned to see Hinata looking at them curiously. Kageyama was also watching from his place on the floor with a confused expression on his face.

 _Fuck,_ Akaashi thought again, for a completely different reason. “I’m fine,” he squeaked, moving away from Bokuto at lightning speed. Unfortunately, Hinata seemed to notice the hand sliding out from his pants. His eyes went wide.

Akaashi quickly stood and headed to the kitchen, trying his best to ignore the heat rising in his cheeks. He ripped the fridge open and stuck his head in, hoping that Hinata wasn’t perceptive enough to know what was going on.

But of course he was.

“Oh! Right. Okay. Kageyama, we’re leaving.”

“Hah?!” Kageyama whined. “But we’re barely halfway through the movie!”

“We can finish it later, _baka_!”

Akaashi remained hidden in the fridge as he listened to Hinata packing up to go. Bokuto was speaking in his signature frustrated-but-trying-not-to-show-it voice. Kageyama was obviously still not catching on to what was happening.

Finally, after one last round of goodbyes, the younger men left. Akaashi fell forward against the counter and groaned. “That was so embarrassing. I can’t believe…”

He didn’t have time to finish his sentence, because Bokuto was suddenly behind him. He grabbed Akaashi, spinning him around before pulling the track pants down and off of him in a flash.

Akaashi could only stare as his boyfriend kneeled in front of him. “So,” Bokuto croaked, reaching out to rub his palms along Akaashi’s covered shins, and then around to grab his calves. “Where were we?”

Akaashi gaped. “Are you serious? Hinata just caught you feeling me up! Aren’t you even a little bit embarrassed?”

Bokuto shrugged. “I guess,” he said, leaning forward to rub his cheek on the stockings. “But _this_ is way more important to me right now.”

Akaashi blinked. Bokuto had this amazing ability to completely halt Akaashi’s overthinking with just a few words. Things were suddenly so simple: They were finally alone. They could do whatever they wanted now.

Akaashi yelped and gripped the counter for balance as Bokuto pulled one of his legs up to rest on his shoulder. Then he felt Bokuto’s teeth nipping at the stocking, his tongue wetting a section of the nylon. Instinctively, Akaashi’s hand flew to the man's hair.

“Fuck,” Akaashi said, out loud this time. He squeezed his eyes shut as his boyfriend continued his ministrations. They were in a rather awkward position, it was new for them, but Akaashi was into it. It was pretty hot.…

But then Bokuto stopped. “Ouch,” he said, sitting back on his haunches. “It kinda hurts to kneel like this.”

Akaashi couldn’t help it—he laughed. Bokuto huffed as he put his leg down and stood up again, wobbling slightly. “Shut up!" Bokuto snapped. "I’m still sore from practice, okay?” He grabbed Akaashi by the hips, motioning for him to jump up.

Still giggling, Akaashi let Bokuto heft him up onto the kitchen counter. He winced briefly as the coldness of the surface seeped through his briefs. “Sorry,” he said, pulling him in for a deep, open-mouthed kiss. “You’re just so cute.”

"I'm trying to be _sexy_!”

“You _are_.” Akaashi smiled. He pulled Bokuto closer, bracketing him between his legs. “The sexiest.”

Bokuto shook his head, laying his palms atop Akaashi’s thighs and squeezing. “That’s _you_.”

After a long, messy make out session on the counter, they finally moved their activities to the bedroom. Akaashi watched his boyfriend shed his clothes, every removal revealing another gloriously defined part of the athlete’s body. Akaashi slid everything off as well—except the stockings. Bokuto insisted he keep them on.

“I’m just curious,” Bokuto said, crawling onto the bed in nothing but his skin. His eyes were drinking in the sight of Akaashi laying back on the pillows, knees bent and parting little by little. Bokuto shuffled forward between his legs to grip them firmly. “What made you decide to wear these?”

Akaashi bit his lip. “No particular reason,” he said coyly. He looked up through his lashes, hoping his expression was seductive enough. (Again, this whole _performance_ thing was new to him.) “I just thought you’d like it.”

“Mmm,” Bokuto hummed, leaning down to kiss his knee. “You’re right about that,” he murmured. Akaashi gasped as both his legs were suddenly hiked up onto Bokuto’s shoulders, forcing his ass and lower back off of the bed. “It was a great surprise,” he said. “Let me show you how much I like it…”

Everything was a blur after that. Akaashi was completely overwhelmed by the ferocity Bokuto was exhibiting—usually, Akaashi was the one who led during their sexual encounters. His favorite positions were always on top, no matter who was giving or receiving.

But this time he let his boyfriend have control. The stockings seemed to have awoken something in Bokuto, an urge to _take take take_. His hands were constantly squeezing, pinching, and gliding over Akaashi’s legs. At least twice he heard the fabric rip.

 _Damn_ , he thought. He'd known Bokuto liked his legs, but this level of obsession was unexpected.

Eventually Bokuto flipped Akaashi onto his stomach, pushing into him so hard that the breath was literally ripped from Akaashi’s lungs. He lay there and took it, his face buried in a pillow that smelled like his lover, a mixture of hair gel and natural scent.

Akaashi finally came with a shout, completely untouched. He gripped the sheets for dear life as Bokuto continued, chasing his own release until his hips stuttered out an uneven rhythm. Finally he finished, releasing into Akaashi with a devastating moan.

They collapsed, turning to lie shoulder to shoulder, trying to catch their breath. _Wow_ , Akaashi thought, waiting for his brain to reboot. He squirmed a bit from the stickiness between them, but his body was too exhausted to even get up and find a washcloth.

It seemed like Bokuto wasn’t faring any better.

“I’m going to be _so_ sore tomorrow,” he groaned. “And the team will definitely know why.”

Akaashi scoffed. “You gave me way more hickeys, Bokuto-san. I’ll have to wear a turtleneck. In _summer_.”

“Yeah, well, I’ll have to change in a toilet stall!”

Akaashi chuckled, turning to snuggle into his boyfriend’s side. Bokuto pulled him into an embrace, rubbing his back.“It was fun, Akaashi. I _really_ like the stockings.”

He grinned. “I thought you might.” He poked Bokuto’s stomach. “You have quite the leg kink.”

Bokuto sputtered. “W-What?” He leaned back slightly and met Akaashi's gaze, looking scandalized. “What did you just say? I-I don’t have a… _that_!”

“Oh come on." Akaashi smiled wryly. "Are you saying you _didn’t_ just go feral because I wore a pair of stockings? I can feel at least five holes in them, and I know some were made by your _teeth_.”

Bokuto was at a loss for words, his face beet-red and his mouth closing and opening silently. It seemed so contrary to the absolute _beast_ who'd just pounded Akaashi's ass. But that was Bokuto's charm, Akaashi thought—a total sweetheart in a ridiculously powerful body. He was so lucky.

Akaashi reached up and cupped his boyfriend's cheek. “Don't worry,” he said. “I’ll make sure to buy a few more pairs.”

Bokuto brightened immediately. “R-really?”

Akaashi just laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> BONUS: On their way back to the training camp, Kageyama complained so much about having to leave Bokuto’s place early that Hinata finally snapped: “Oh my god, Kageyama-kun! Don't you get it? They were about to…” He made a crude gesture with his hands. Kageyama went completely red faced and remained that way for the rest of the night.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mari_writes1/status/1333152118060969985)  
> [Tumblr](https://mari-writes.tumblr.com/post/636154148747902976/hey-guys-heres-a-little-something-i-wrote-for)


End file.
